Love in the air
by JadeHeartlock
Summary: WHO DELETE THIS !
1. Chapter 1

As the wind blows, couples holding hands, being in love. If you see closely you can see little hearts around couples walking by. You wish you can be in love it them but your crush can't love you like how you love him. He thinks you are invisible, weak, different... As you sing your song you would have tears rolling done your face.  
**"B-e-a-utiful"**

She read me a note he left on her bed  
Snuck in her room right after she left  
And put petals on the ground  
Her head on his shoulder, they walk down the hall  
I'm left to wonder, will I ever fall in love?  
And where is he now?

She's with him, I'm in the backseat  
Know it's not right, but it hurts when they're laughing  
I've never been where they are

I wanna be blown away, wanna be swept off my feet  
I wanna meet the one who makes it hard for me to breathe  
I wanna be lost in love, I wanna be your dream come true  
Wanna be scared of how strong I feel for you  
Just call me beautiful, call me beautiful  
Call me beautiful, call me b-e-a-utiful

Friday night, she wore his jersey to the game  
In the front row, screaming out his name  
As he turns to her and smiles  
Everywhere I look, people holding hands  
When am I gonna get my chance at love?  
My chance at love

Cause she's with him, I'm still hurting  
Try to pretend but it's not working  
I just wanna be where they are

I wanna be blown away, wanna be swept off my feet  
I wanna meet the one who makes it hard for me to breathe  
I wanna be lost in love, I wanna be your dream come true  
Wanna be scared of how strong I feel for you  
Just call me beautiful, call me beautiful  
Call me beautiful, call me b-e-a-utiful

My heart is waiting for your love  
My hand is waiting for your touch  
My lips just wanna be kissed by you

I wanna be blown away, wanna be swept off my feet  
I wanna meet the one who makes it hard for me to breathe  
I wanna be lost in love, I wanna be your dream come true  
Wanna be scared of how strong I feel for you

Just call me beautiful, call me beautiful  
Call me beautiful, call me b-e-a-utiful  
Beautiful, call me beautiful  
Call me beautiful, call me b-e-a-utiful

As you finish you didn't know people were looking at you especially your crush with his date. You begin to run with tears coming out. You ran faster when you heard your crush shout out "WAIT! JADE!" "WHAT! Do you want?" you said to your crush as he caught up to you leaving his date. " D-do you love me?" as he ask you, you cried harder. "So what if I did?.. I already confessed to you twice but you rejected me... what is the point in loving you?" You had said. He had a sad look in his eyes "Say it." He said. You gave him a small smile. "I love you forever" You had said with courage. "Well I don't! You are a loser! WHY would I date a girl like you!" He yelled then walked back to his date. As tears rolled down my face I just stood there, shocked. "I-I love you Jimmy don't leave me.." As you screamed in agony


	2. Chapter 2

**Recap:  
**As you finish you didn't know people were looking at you especially your crush with his date. You begin to run with tears coming out. You ran faster when you heard your crush shout out "WAIT! JADE!" "WHAT! Do you want?" you said to your crush as he caught up to you leaving his date. " D-do you love me?" as he ask you, you cried harder. "So what if I did?.. I already confessed to you twice but you rejected me... what is the point in loving you?" You had said. He had a sad look in his eyes "Say it." He said. You gave him a small smile. "I love you forever" You had said with courage. "Well I don't! You are a loser! WHY would I date a girl like you!" He yelled then walked back to his date. As tears rolled down my face I just stood there, shocked. "I-I love you Jimmy don't leave me.." As you screamed in agony**  
****End of that**

* * *

Normal pov:  
As Jade cries after being rejected the third time by her crush, her phone rang. "H-Hello?" She chocked out. "Jade?" the voice said. "Y-ea?" Jade answered. "I know you are crying but help me with Natsu k." the voice said sadly a bit then happy. "S-Sure Lucy Meet you at my place." Jade said then she hung up. "Jimmy.." She called out. As she walked home she noticed that she is about to fall in the river but luckily 2 strong big arms caught her before she fell in. "You ok?" A voice that could make her melt. Jade nodded. "Name's Kei." The man told her. "J-jade." she told him. "I know, heard it is you that wrote Jim that note."Kei said. As he finish tears rolled down Jade's face. "Don't cry." Kei said as he put Jade back on her feet. "Thanks." Jade said. "No problem." Kei said. "W-well I will be on my way now. Bye." Jade said as she starts to walk to her house. "Bye." Kei said as her waved to her. Jade put on a small sad smile.

Jade's pov:  
_Kei is so cute. *blushes* w-wait! I love Jimmy thought *sigh* SHOOT! I forgot about Lu!_ Jade panicked as her went to take a bath and get some food. A knocked could be heard. As Jade when to open the door "Hi L- JIMMY!?" Jade yelled. "Yo." Jimmy said... "We need to talk." Jimmy said

* * *

**Jade: :'( MY HEART! :(((((((((**


	3. NOT a chapter

I know minna is waiting for me to update but I just can't right now. And I have given up on some of my stories like: Love in the air. Sorry I still haven update in a while. Just please support me and review more. I love to read them as long it is positive! 


End file.
